


Cherry-flavored Durex

by TFwatermelon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon





	Cherry-flavored Durex

「這是什麼東西？」Riot用黏液般的觸手舉起一盒未開封，粉嫩顏色包裝、看起來很像精緻零食，但外盒上的內容物說明顯然著著非供食用字樣的盒子，邊翻來覆去的看著，一面疑惑的問。

「這個啊，」看到自己的共生體總算是看到那盒特地買來、放置在床頭櫃上的小盒子，Carlton Drake在床沿坐下、悄悄的鬆開了纏在腰間的睡袍帶子，並從共生體的手中接過那個盒子、撕開了上頭的封膜。「這叫做保險套，是人類在性交時最常用的用品之一，目的為的是確保在雙方享受性愛之餘，同時也降低在性愛過程中傳染疾病或是懷孕的風險。」

「降低傳染疾病或是懷孕的風險？我們之間會有這種問題嗎？」Riot瞇起了雙眼、他並不認為他和他的宿主之間有考慮這兩個問題的必要，也不太能理解為何Carlton現在就立刻撕開了其中一片包裝，掏出一個具強烈香甜氣味的粉紅色PU套子、貼在了自己由灰色黏液所幻化的半身巨大人形上，比對著。

「是的，我們並不需要。只不過...基於好奇心，我還是想看看共生體身體的一部分套在保險套裡面的樣子。可以讓我們看看嘛，Riot？」

我還特地去藥房買了最大型的尺寸喔。男人並沒有把這句話說出口，但是與宿主身心緊密連結的共生體卻清楚的聽見這句暗示...不，這其實都已經不能再稱之為暗示了，Carlton那再明示不過的想法、加上來自他身上濃烈的賀爾蒙香味，Riot根本無須再多加揣測他那極具科學精神的宿主究竟是真的想要做他的「實驗」、抑或只是另有所圖的藉口，他只是無聲的配合Carlton看似有些可笑的要求，控制著自身的黏液大量湧動到共生體的擬態半身處，並按照男人藏在腦海深處的下流幻想，將黏液灌進了他的宿主手中的粉紅色套子。然而，不曉得共生體是否為蓄意性的挑撥他的宿主、或是為了展現他們偉大共生體種族的能耐，總之，明顯超量的黏液在眨眼間就大量灌入了粉紅色的保險套中，在塑料套內就自動轉化成仿人類的巨大擬態陰莖、並在Carlton Drake還來不及眨眼的下一個瞬間，就用巨大的擬態生殖器撐破了小小的套子，而被撐裂開的粉紅色殘片則像是被斬首示威一般、帶著其內部所含的香甜氣味潤滑液，仍被大幅度的撐開、掛在那粗大的凶器之上。

「這就叫你所能買到的最大尺寸？原來你口中所謂的最大...也不過就這樣啊。」共生體看都不看一眼那輕易就被自己撐裂、還可憐兮兮的垂掛在自己擬態柱體上的保險套碎片，只是滿意的看著面前以驚訝的表情看著這個「實驗結果」的宿主，清楚的感受到對方性賀爾蒙與苯乙胺的香味在這個瞬間一下子竄升到最高點，以及就算是被寬鬆的睡袍給遮擋著，透過無法瞞過共生體的連結共感、仍是可以清晰感受到自身宿主的分身正快速充血、勃起，正埋藏在男人的衣裝底下、蠢蠢欲動的一縮一縮著。

「...人類的設計，果然還是這麼不合邏輯啊...」

看著眼前那套著幾道粉紅色殘桓、幾乎是在瞬間要彈到自己臉上的灰色陰莖，生命基金會總裁暗自用力咽了口唾液，他的腦袋中還思忖著要在此刻說些什麼理性的話，但身體卻已經是無法克制那散發著香甜氣味的誘惑、條件反射般的就湊了上去，張嘴就將粗大的陰莖含入自己口中。Riot...今天真的好大，Carlton的下顎張大到極限，卻也只能勉強吞下共生體擬態的龜頭以及前面一小段柱體、在自己口中舉步艱難的移動著；在嘗試讓共生體的陰莖在自己口中摩擦幾下以後，過大的尺寸還是讓Carlton不得不放棄，他稍微退開頭、轉而伸長了自己粉嫩的舌尖，晃動著頭部、讓自己的舌頭整個貼上了灰色硬挺的擬態肉棒，由最底處的根部一路往上舔至最前端的龜頭，品嘗著那已經被潤滑液沾滿了櫻桃香味的陰莖。

「櫻桃香味...原來你就喜歡這樣的味道嘛？」看著宿主像是一臉陶醉的舔著自己沾染潤滑液的擬態陰莖，Riot伸出巨大的灰色爪子、撫上了男人的鬆軟的黑髮，一面有些調侃般的問道。

「不...」生命基金會總裁積極的手口並用著，在舌尖還戀戀不捨的緊貼在那沾上自己的唾液的灰色肉棒上、雙手也跟著伸過去套弄起粗大的基底，這讓共生體也禁不住喘了一口氣、貼著男人臉龐的巨爪也下意識將手裡那顆腦袋按緊了些，向他的宿主索求著更強烈的刺激。「這點人造的香料，怎麼比得上Riot的味道...」

這句話顯然是直對著共生體的身體深處直擊出了效果猛烈的直球，Carlton都能感覺到手口上的灰色柱體似乎在一瞬間又更硬挺了些，幾根仿人類的青莖也跟著用力搏動了一下，看著那一向冷靜的共生體也如此有感，生命基金會總裁更是有些惡意的、張口露出了自己的犬齒，輕輕咬在離自己最近的一條灰色硬莖上，感受著那被啃嚙著的柱體又是用力的彈跳了一下、力道大的幾乎又是要整根巨棒都要撞在自己臉上，他滿意的聽著共生體發出了難耐的低吼、並在下一秒鐘就被對方用巨爪一把抓起，強行中斷了男人肆無忌憚的撩撥。

「是嘛？不過既然都是我親愛的宿主親自挑選的味道，肯定是非比尋常吧？」

共生體一手提拎起男人的睡袍、將那原本就有些鬆動的腰帶又扯開了一些，他用舌尖掀起了睡袍寬鬆的下擺、暴露出他的宿主也同樣昂起了頭的分身，伴隨著一陣窸窸窣窣的聲響，Riot自己拆開了另一枚保險套包裝、將帶著香甜氣味的套子咬在了嘴裡，幾縷黏液輕輕拉開那滴著潤滑液的環狀塑料、與共生體特別靈活的舌尖一起連動，一下就將尺寸對男人來說較為寬大的套子輕鬆套在了男人硬挺的陰莖上，一面用巨大的舌尖順勢綑住了那根一下沾滿了櫻桃香料味的柱狀體，控制著那飽含潤滑液的塑膠套子、替自己的宿主以另類的方式手淫著。

「知道你現在嚐起來像什麼嘛？」聽著自己的宿主發出了黏膩的呻吟聲，共生體滿意的突然一下動作、就將懷裡的男人轉了個向，背對著自己、並將自己今晚過份粗大的擬態龜頭抵在了Carlton已經興奮的緩緩溢出點腸液的後穴上，像是挑逗一般的只是用巨大的前端磨蹭著那熱窄的穴口，粗長的舌尖也跟著調整了一下位置、很快又由後方伸了過來，緊緊纏住了男人的分身。「是個我可以一口吞掉的黑森林蛋糕。」

靠著保險套的潤滑液，Riot過於粗大的擬態陰莖一下就插進了男人的後穴內，憑著那不斷咬緊自己硬挺的緊迫觸感，和懷中男人在被侵入的那一瞬間、過於激烈的全身繃緊著，共生體依然是兇暴中帶著點溫柔的摟緊了男人，在Cartlon的腦海內泛起了柔聲的慰問：

「會受不了嘛？受不了的話，你知道的，隨時可以讓我知道。」

「我、我還可以......」儘管直腸外的穴口與內部的肉壁被共生體過份的擴張著，那緊迫的痛楚讓生命基金會總裁一瞬間張大了嘴，有那麼一瞬間、Carlton有種自己會被共生體從中操壞的錯覺，而這份錯覺不知道為什麼、就是能讓自己打從心底感到興奮。他肯定不正常，男人心裡這麼自嘲著，身為生命基金會、甚至可能是人類至高點的他，竟妄想著能被自己的共生體用力操壞、他肯定是有哪個部份在與Riot結合的瞬間，就被徹底破壞得無藥可救。

「不會讓你壞掉的，Carlton，在我們彼此互相擁有的有生之年，我不會讓這種事發生。」

Riot低沉、又帶著能魅惑男人所有神經的嗓音在Carlton的腦中再度響起，然而，那雙巨爪卻牢牢固定住了他的腰肢、在男人緊接著一陣激烈的哀號當中，巨爪控制著生命基金會總裁的身體、一下將他給抱個滿懷，粗大的灰色硬挺也終於完全擠入了他的腸道內部。Carlton Drake瞪大了雙眼、刺激的淚水很快奪眶而出，在那粗大的陰莖在窄穴內艱難的一進一出之中，男人也張大了嘴、發出了破碎不成聲的甜膩呻吟，柔軟的舌尖在自己無法控制闔上的下顎邊緣垂擺在他的口腔外、向外流淌著黏稠的唾液，像要被從中貫穿的異樣快感讓他脹紅了臉，除了那被侵犯而被迫生理性緊繃的部份肌肉外，他的身體只能軟綿綿的垂掛在Riot的巨爪上、隨著共生體的挺腰動作，一前一後的搖擺著。

「啊啊...！嗚呃呃...全、全身都要...被Riot操壞了...要整個、壞掉了......」男人的腦子已經無法再去思考什麼、名為理性的底線蕩然全失，他的心中、腦中唯一還剩下的念頭，就是想被他的共生體狠狠操壞、讓他再也容不下任何別人，此時此刻、以及日後的永遠，都被他的共生體給這樣溫暖又狂暴的包圍著。而「再也容不下別人」這個念頭顯然抵觸到了共生體的某些理智、Carlton只聽到自己的身後傳來一陣狂暴的怒吼，巨爪突然掐緊了自己的腰肢、原先難以移動半吋的硬挺更是突然加劇了所有動作，像是再也不願顧慮男人的承受極限一般，強硬的後退、抽離一些些後，又狠狠用力退進、撞進了男人的身體更深處，活像是真的要把那脆弱的人類給從中撕裂開一般。

「沒有別人，Carlton Drake。」Riot低聲嘶吼著，他抓緊了男人垂擺在一旁的手臂、將那雙手吸進了自己黏液的身體內部，像要將男人完全埋沒在自己的身體內一般、牢牢的固定著。「你永遠只能是我一個的！」

「我...只會是你的，Riot...只會是...我的...」

Carlton Drake簡直快要失去語言組織能力，後穴與直腸內部要被共生體破壞性操開的痛楚與快感讓他快要暈眩過去，淚水、汗液與唾液在激烈的動作中時不時滴落在潔白的床單上，落下一點一點液體濺灑的痕跡，不知不覺中、男人在共生體狂暴的動作下被操射了，被事先套上保險套的陰莖浸淫在套內混合著櫻桃味潤滑液的白濁精液內，疲軟的繼續隨著共生體交媾的動作中晃蕩著。意圖將宿主全身上下都占為己有的共生體也緊接著就在那被自己操到由繃緊、再漸漸鬆弛下來的肉穴內注入了由自己親自調配，仿人類精液成份的熱燙液體，大量的灌注在那個容量有限的腸道之中。共生體的注入量之大，讓Carlton Drake感到身體深處又是一陣要逼得自己發瘋的劇烈壓迫感，他又是一陣激烈的抽搐，腸道內壁也保護性的用力蠕動著、意圖將那不屬於自己身體的熱燙液體給排放出去，但腦中只想著要將自己的宿主全數吞噬的共生體哪容得了這種自主性的排斥反應，Riot發出了一聲怒吼，強將另一股熱辣的液體又是強射入了Carlton的體內，並在男人發出了一聲像是崩潰的尖叫聲、身體也像是瀕臨失去意識的癱軟下來後，才終於肯放過他的宿主，將沾染了自己的擬態精液、與男人腸液的巨大陰莖給拔了出來。

生命基金會總裁仍大吐著舌頭，睡袍與黑色的髮絲凌亂不堪、分別隨意的掛在他的雙肩與臉頰上，過於激烈的交和讓他短時間無法自主動作、也說不出話，只能發出尖銳的喘息聲。Riot將那被自己操到狼狽不堪的宿主平放在床單上，先前一時的情緒激動也讓那巨大的怪物用力呼著熱氣，雙手撐在床上、只是無言的注視著他幾乎就要昏厥過去的宿主。過了幾分鐘、那始終纏繞在男人陰莖上的巨大紅舌這才想起什麼般的，扯緊了被注滿了人類白色精液的粉紅色套子、將它由Carlton Drake疲軟的陰莖上取了下來，並一甩頭就將那裝滿了精液、又還充滿著櫻桃香味的塑膠套子整個吞了下肚。

「Riot......？...嗯哼...！」總算是緩過神來的生命基金會總裁才即將清醒之際、卻見到了共生體正吞食著櫻桃口味的保險套的一幕，讓男人驚訝的瞪大雙眼，然而，共生體並沒有給他太多消化這一幕的時間，Riot很快的拉起他的宿主的雙腿、舌尖用力的竄入那個被自己操開，正向外流淌著仿態精液的穴口，已經被操得麻痺、卻仍保有些許感覺的腸壁被共生體的長舌舔弄，翻攪著，引得床上的男人又是一陣激烈的呻吟，他半瞇著眼睛，眼睜睜的看著自己的下腰被Riot架高、抬在了自己的視線正上方，而那靈活、有如額外生命一般的紅舌幾乎整根沒入了他的後穴之中，含著大小不一的粗糙顆粒的舌頭在他的腸壁上四處搜刮著，讓Carlton又是發出了一陣飽含慾望的呻吟。

「這是為你特別準備的，我的宿主。」待共生體終於像是將Carlton Drake腸到內遺留下的液體舔食完畢後，他才再度放下了男人的軀體，幻化的巨型軀體轉而壓制在了男人的正上方，他吐出了剛才那根吞下保險套、又在他的宿主體內清掃過一輪的紅舌，一道白色、黏稠，又帶著點櫻桃芳香味道的液體，從共生體巨大的血盆大口流淌出來、並一滴不露的，全數流進了Carlton微張的口中，混合著櫻桃香味、與屬於人類與共生體特有的味道。

「不愧是我親愛的宿主所親自挑選的味道，」在確認口中的液體經由自己的巨舌、灌進了生命基金會總裁的口中，並被那一臉癡態的男人含在口中、全部吞下後，Riot才戀戀不捨的用自己還殘存著那混合味道的舌尖，舔去自己宿主面容上還殘留的液滴，柔聲感嘆了一句：「果然...是最美味的味道。」


End file.
